Tres oportunidades
by Kayazarami
Summary: Te ayudaré tres veces. Y te daré tres oportunidades. No soy amable, no soy tu salvador y mi magia proviene de la oscuridad. ¿Que harás, Harry? Tú, que tienes un corazón tan bondadoso como herido. [Slash Harry/Severus] [Serie: Había una vez/Cuento: Rumpelstikin]


**~Serie: ****Había una vez**~

_Donde los cuentos cobran vida de nuevo._

**Personajes:** Harry Potter / Severus Snape

**Advertencias: **Slash (relación chico/chico), UA, romance, angustia, drama, tragedia, muerte de un personaje, adaptación.

**Notas: **Primer relato de esta colección. Me emociona mucho haber comenzado con esta idea, estoy entusiasmada, aunque esta historia es más bien triste. Estoy atravesando problemas personales muy serios y creo que necesitaba sacarlos de alguna manera.

**Resumen: **Te ayudaré tres veces. Y te daré tres oportunidades. No soy amable, no soy tu salvador y mi magia proviene de la oscuridad. ¿Que harás, Harry? Tú, que tienes un corazón tan bondadoso como herido.

**Aviso: **___Este fic participa en el reto "Había una vez…" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes, ni el ambiente, ni Harry Potter me pertenecen. Son obra y gracia de J. K. Rowling y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro. Así mismo, la idea original de la historia pertenece a los Hermanos Grimm.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Tres oportunidades**

_Adaptación del cuento "Rumpelstikin" de los Hermanos Grimm._

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Había una vez un molinero muy gordo llamado Vernon Dursley.

Vernon tenía una esposa delgaducha y rubia llamada Petunia y un hijo rechoncho y desagradable llamado Duddley.

Con ellos vivía también el joven Harry Potter, un muchacho de diecinueve años, sobrino de Petunia, que había perdido a sus padres recientemente y al que sus tíos obligaban a trabajar de sol a sol para ganarse la mísera comida que le daban.

Sucedió que un día el cobrador de impuestos del rey descubrió que Vernon llevaba años sin pagar los tributos correspondientes por el uso del molino y se presentó a exigirle la alta suma que debía.

El hombre, desesperado porque no tenía tanto dinero, decidió mentirle al recaudador.

—Mi sobrino es hijo de magos, él podrá convertir lo que quiera en oro.

Interesado, ya que había pocos magos en el reino, el cobrador de impuestos decidió contárselo al rey personalmente.

—La magia es un extraño y poderoso don —dijo este, al escuchar la noticia—. Tráelo mañana al palacio y lo pondremos a prueba.

Así fue como Harry partió de la casa de sus tíos y llegó al palacio, en donde el elegante rey rubio que los reinaba, Lucius Malfoy, lo recibió, llevándolo a una habitación llena de bolas de metal y una silla.

—Ponte a trabajar, y si mañana por la mañana no has convertido estas balas de cañón oxidadas en oro, morirás.

El joven se quedó solo, encerrado en la pequeña estancia, sabiendo que al día siguiente habría de morir por las mentiras de su tío.

Pasó gran parte de la noche contemplando el cielo a través de la ventana con barrotes, lamentando la repentina muerte de sus padres y su mala suerte. Cuando el cielo comenzó a clarear, no pudo más y permitió a un par de escurridizas lagrimas caer por sus mejillas.

—Realmente te ves patético —escuchó decir de pronto a alguien y, alarmado, alzó la vista para encontrarse con un hombre de ropas negras, cabello negro, mirada negra y, aparentemente, un negro humor.

—¿Quién eres? —quiso saber, notando que la puerta continuaba cerrada a cal y canto.

—¿Importa acaso? —dijo el oscuro hombre—. Lo único que debe importarte es que soy un mago de verdad, a diferencia de ti. Y podría convertir estas balas mohosas en oro, si así lo quisiera.

—¿Y lo harías? —preguntó, esperanzado.

—¿Qué me ofreces a cambio?

Harry lo pensó durante unos minutos. Finalmente, sacó un anillo sencillo de plata de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció.

—Esta es la alianza de boda de mi madre. Es todo cuanto me queda de ella.

El extraño tomó el anillo y se lo guardó entre los pliegues de sus largas y negras ropas. Después, sacó un palo corto de madera y, con unas palabras, transformó todas las bolas de metal en oro.

Harry quiso agradecérselo, pero cuando volvió a mirar, el mago había desaparecido.

El rey llegó tan pronto como el sol se alzó en el horizonte y quedó muy sorprendido cuando vio todo el oro que había en la habitación, en donde nadie había entrado más que el joven. Era un hombre codicioso y, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, encerró de nuevo a Harry en otra habitación más grande que la anterior, repleta de viejas herramientas de metal rotas.

—Si estimas tu vida, deberás convertir estas herramientas en oro esta noche.

Desesperado porque la situación continuaba igual que la noche anterior, Harry simplemente espero con el corazón encogido a que el extraño volviese a presentarse ante él.

Cuando nuevamente faltaba poco para el amanecer, perdió toda esperanza y no pudo evitar enterrar la cabeza entre las manos y permitir a un par de lágrimas rebeldes abandonar sus ojos.

—¿No te dije ya que te ves patético de esa forma? —dijo de nuevo aquella voz grave y alzó rápidamente el rostro, para encontrarse con el mago oscuro de la noche anterior.

—Creí que ya no vendrías.

—Si por mi fuese no estaría aquí —fue todo lo que dijo el hombre, echando un vistazo a su alrededor—. Parece que necesitas mi ayuda nuevamente. ¿Tienes algo más que ofrecerme?

Harry no dudó esta vez. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo de el un reloj muy simple, un poco oxidado.

—El reloj de mi padre. Ha sido el único legado de la familia Potter durante generaciones.

El mago lo cogió sin decir nada y, con un nuevo movimiento con el palo de madera y las mismas palabras que la otra vez, convirtió todas las herramientas en oro. Luego desapareció.

Grande fue la alegría del rey al ver su segunda petición cumplida, más no tenía suficiente aún. Mandó enviar al joven a una habitación más grande que las dos anteriores y también repleta de objetos metálicos viejos.

—Convertirás todo esto en oro en una noche —le dijo—. Y si logras hacerlo, te convertiré en mi esposo.

Sorprendido porque aquel hombre tan atractivo y poderoso le ofreciese semejante trato, Harry esperó de nuevo durante toda la noche. Cuando ya amanecía, de sus ojos escaparon algunas lagrimas de sueño y de pena.

—Por lo menos está vez no escondes el rostro —fue lo primero que dijo el oscuro hombre, apareciendo de repente en la habitación y mirándolo con aparente desinterés.

—¿Me ayudarás de nuevo? Está vez es la última.

—¿Tienes algo que ofrecerme?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—Todo cuando podía darte ya es tuyo.

—En tal caso —continúo el mago sin inmutarse—. Quiero una promesa a cambio de ayudarte.

—¿Qué promesa? —preguntó el chico, sabiendo que fuera cual fuese, la haría. No tenía más opción.

—Que, si llegas a ser rey, me entregarás tu primer hijo.

—Soy un hombre. No puedo tener hijos con otro hombre.

El oscuro mago le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

—En tal caso, nada debes temer de mi petición, ¿no?

Inquieto, pero sin más opciones, Harry aceptó y el extraño convirtió de nuevo todos los objetos de la habitación en oro.

Cuando el rey llegó por la mañana y vio que el joven lo había hecho una vez más, cumplió su promesa y lo tomó por esposo.

Por su segundo esposo, en realidad, ya que Harry descubrió que el rey estaba casado con una mujer muy hermosa llamada Narcissa, que lo aceptó como a un igual y fue muy amable con él.

No fue así con el rey, el cual pronto el joven descubrió que era codicioso y malvado. Mandaba matar a sus sirvientes si estos no obedecían sus ordenes de inmediato y jamás tomaba en consideración sus sentimientos o necesidades. Las noches con él eran un autentico tormento que Harry solo soportaba gracias a la inestimable ayuda de la reina al día siguiente.

* * *

Un año después de la boda, Narcissa murió al dar a luz a un hermoso bebe rubio de ojos grises y, como ordenaban las leyes del reino, este pasó a manos del segundo esposo, ahora primero.

Harry, triste, se concentró en ese niño precioso y lo cuidó durante sus primeros días de vida con todo el cariño del que era capaz.

Una noche, dormido ya el pequeño en la cuna al lado del joven rey, apareció en la habitación el mago oscuro que lo había ayudado en el pasado a convertir el metal en oro.

—Vengo a buscar lo que me prometiste.

Horrorizado al recordar su promesa y comprender que el pequeño ahora era su hijo, Harry le ofreció al hombre cuanta riqueza desease en lugar de llevárselo, pero este rechazó sus ofertas.

—Nada hay que te importe más ahora que ese niño. Por lo tanto, es lo mejor que puedes ofrecerme.

Desolado, Harry se acercó a despedirse del pequeño y rompió a llorar, entristecido ante la idea de no volver a verlo nunca, pues lo había amado con todo su corazón desde el mismo momento en que supo que Narcissa estaba esperándolo.

—Adiós, mi niño. Lamento que tu hayas de pagar por mis faltas. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría muerto gustoso antes que permitir esto.

Tomó al bebe en sus brazos y lo acercó al mago, pero este no hizo amago de cogerlo. A Harry le pareció que sus ojos se volvían menos fríos durante un momento.

—Te daré tres días de plazo —dijo este, repentinamente—. Si consigues adivinar mi nombre, podrás quedarte con él —acabó, antes de desaparecerse.

Incrédulo y esperanzado, Harry pasó toda la noche haciendo memoria, anotando todos y cada uno de los nombres que alguna vez había escuchado y envió a Ron, uno de los mensajeros de palacio, a recorrer el país de punta a punta anotando todos los nombres que pudiese.

A la tarde siguiente, el mago se apareció ante él y Harry comenzó a decir nombres.

Una y otra vez el extraño negó suavemente con la cabeza, dando a entender que no se llamaba de esa forma, hasta que cayó la noche y desapareció.

Al día siguiente, mandó el joven rey a su mensajero a buscar los nombres más poco comunes y curiosos de los alrededores y se los repitió al hombre oscuro aquella tarde, sin éxito.

Llegó el tercer día y las esperanzas del joven rey de descubrir el nombre se habían extinguido, cuando Ron entró en sus aposentos y le dijo:

—No he podido descubrir un solo nombre nuevo, majestad. Pero, al subir a la más alta montaña del reino, pasado el bosque más profundo, en el lugar más recóndito del país, me he encontrado con una pequeña casa de la que salía humo por la chimenea, luminosa como la luz del sol, y un extraño anciano estaba cantando está canción:

_Sucedió en un tiempo lejano,_

_que a un brujo oscuro apresaron,_

_y prestos los hechiceros lanzamos,_

_un poderoso sortilegio sagrado,_

_por el cual el ahora condenado,_

_ha de cumplir deseos a cambio de un pago,_

_y ahora que Severus no es malvado,_

_deberá criar a un niño humano,_

_puesto que es el nuevo pago,_

_del joven triste y solitario,_

_que su corazón ha despertado._

Satisfecho, Harry le agradeció al pelirrojo mensajero su ayuda y lo envió de nuevo a cumplir con sus labores.

Se acercaba ya la hora en que el mago oscuro aparecería, cuando el joven rey, con su bebe en brazos, mandó llamar a Ron para escuchar la canción nuevamente, pero le comunicaron que este había sido ejecutado por orden del rey, para su desasosiego.

Todo porque había retrasado durante tres día la misión que este le había encomendado. Y Lucius no había aceptado la excusa de que estaba bajo mandato de su joven esposo.

Cuando el mago se presentó ante él, Harry tenía el rostro demacrado de tanto llorar.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó este, esperando que comenzase con los nombres.

Pero el joven monarca estaba cansado y apenado y se lo quedó mirando sin decir una palabra.

—Al anochecer terminará el plazo. Si no comienzas pronto, habrás perdido tu última oportunidad.

Harry asintió, más calló hasta que el sol desapareció en el horizonte y luego se aproximó al mago, con el pequeño en brazos.

—Se llama Draco —le dijo, sonriendo ligeramente y colocándolo con cuidado entre los brazos del hombre, que lo tomó como si de fina porcelana se tratase—. Es muy tranquilo y dormilón. Si le cantas un poco se tranquiliza, solo llora cuando tiene hambre o hay que cambiarle el pañal.

El mago lo miró fijamente.

—El rey te matará cuando descubra que me has entregado el niño.

—Lo sé —dijo tranquilamente el moreno, notando que los ojos negros del hechicero parecían menos fríos que nunca—. No me importa, Severus.

El oscuro hombre se quedó parado en medio de la estancia, con el pequeño en sus brazos, estático tras escuchar su nombre. Finalmente, desapareció de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada intensa pero indescifrable.

Como el mago le había advertido, el rey Lucius montó en cólera ante la desaparición de su hijo y mandó encerrarlo en las mazmorras del palacio, para ejecutarlo públicamente al amanecer.

Agotado después de tantos días de emociones contradictorias, Harry se dejó caer en el camastro de la celda.

Estaba seguro de que había obrado bien al enviar al pequeño Draco lejos de su malvado padre. Y confiaba en que la canción del anciano del bosque que Ron le había cantado significase que Severus ya no era un brujo malvado. Al fin y al cabo, cumplía los deseos de quién lo necesitase.

Poco antes del amanecer, Harry se quedó dormido y lloró en sueños, sin darse cuenta, por sus tristes veinte años de vida cargados de penurias.

Lo despertó una mano que lo sacudía con fuerza del hombro y abrió los ojos para encontrarse al mago oscuro frente a él.

—¿Severus? —preguntó, espabilándose de pronto—. ¿Que haces aquí?

—Vengo a cumplir tu deseo.

Harry parpadeo, confuso.

—¿Qué deseo?

—Escapar de estas mazmorras —dijo el mago, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero... No tengo nada que ofrecerte a cambio. Y necesitas un pago, ¿no?

Severus asintió y lo miró fijamente.

—Quiero tu corazón —anunció, de forma impersonal.

El joven se lo quedó mirando sin entender.

—¿Mi corazón? ¿Quieres que me lo arranque y te lo dé?

—No. Quiero la promesa de que me entregarás tu corazón a mí. De que me amarás.

Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—P-pero yo no sé si podría amarte.

—Entonces me bastará con que me jures que lo intentarás durante el resto de tu vida.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó, confuso, sin entenderlo.

Severus se aproximó a él y le puso un dedo en los labios. Al contrario de lo que Harry hubiese podido esperar, el contacto era cálido, no frío.

—Porque tu corazón, tus sentimientos, es lo más valioso que tienes ahora. Y es lo único que puedes ofrecerme.

—¿Y tú me amarás a mí? —quiso saber, inquieto.

—No creo ser capaz de hacer tal cosa —respondió el mago—. Jamás he estimado a ningún ser vivo. Pero no te haré daño, ni te pediré nada que no quieras darme.

Harry se estremeció ante la clara referencia sexual. Aquello era bueno, porque no se veía capaz de entregarse a ese oscuro hechicero.

Era una oferta muy buena, ¿no? Debería aceptarla y podría ver a Draco. Pero, algo en el fondo de su corazón, en el fondo de su mente, lo detuvo de decirle que sí.

Y todo lo que pudo hacer fue negar suavemente con la cabeza.

—Gracias por la oferta. De verdad, muchas gracias —dijo, intentando que la voz no se le quebrara al hablar—. Pero no quiero ser una molestia ni un adorno nunca más. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida sin amor. Ya he tenido suficiente de eso.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el mago, con sus profundos ojos negros clavados en él.

Harry asintió y este desapareció sin decir nada más.

Angustiado, el joven se sentó en el camastro a esperar al guardia que lo sacaría de las mazmorras y lo llevaría a la horca, desde donde a pocos metros Lucius estaría observando.

Pasó sus últimas horas tumbado, con los ojos cerrados, recordando tiempos felices junto a sus padres, con Narcissa o con el pequeño Draco.

Esa era toda la felicidad de su vida.

Cuando llegó el momento y el guardia abrió la celda, Harry sintió como un nudo se formaba en su estomago. Tener miedo era normal. Todos temían lo desconocido, se dijo.

No obstante, cuando después de encadenarle las muñecas el guardia volvió a cerrar la celda con él dentro, el miedo se tornó terror puro.

—Tranquilo, majestad. Solo será un momento y casi ni tendréis tiempo de lamentaros —dijo el hombre, gordo y seboso, bajándose los pantalones—. Es para que no os marchéis sin un buen recuerdo.

Harry retrocedió, pero en apenas unos pasos su espalda chocó contra la pared de piedra. El guardia siguió avanzando hasta él, cuando de pronto se quedó quieto, como sin vida, y su rostro empalideció mortalmente. El joven lo tocó y descubrió que el cuerpo estaba duro como una roca y frío.

Parecía muerto. ¿Pero cómo...?

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres aceptar mi ayuda? —preguntó una voz que reconoció enseguida.

Detrás del guardia, con el ceño fruncido y la expresión más seria que le hubiese visto jamás, estaba Severus.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó, sintiendo como todo el miedo desaparecía y solo quedaba una ligera curiosidad.

—Lo he paralizado —explicó secamente—. Aunque debería haberlo matado. Probablemente lo haré antes de irme —dijo, como si nada, para después acercarse a él—. ¿Realmente quieres morir?

—Yo... No lo sé. Creo que sí. Mi vida solo ha sido una sucesión de desgracias. ¿Para que prolongarla más?

Severus bufó al escucharlo y se acercó a él.

—¿Y no prefieres buscar un poco de felicidad, en lugar de regodearte en tu miseria?

—¿Tú vas a hablarme de felicidad? Porque déjame decirte que no pareces feliz en absoluto.

Ahora la expresión del otro se volvió peligrosa.

—¿Crees que me hace feliz tener que acudir a cada llamada lacrimógena de un alma en pena para cumplir sus deseos? No. ¿Parezco acaso una maldita hada de los deseos? No. ¿Me ves suicidarme por ello? ¡No!

—Eres mas fuerte que yo, entonces.

Escucharon pasos por el pasillo y algún grito. Se acercaban más guardias.

Harry miró a Severus, determinado. Este torció el gesto con molestia.

—¿Vendrías conmigo si jurase intentar amarte?

El joven sonrío un poco.

—No.

—No puedo pedirte otra cosa. No tienes nada más que ofrecerme —los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca—. No seas idiota y acepta.

—No seré una carga para ti. Ya has hecho suficiente por mí.

—Maldito niñato —murmuró el mago, furioso, acercándose al joven y agarrándolo del brazo, haciendo que Harry se sintiese mareado de repente y todo le diese vueltas.

La sensación duró un segundo. Al segundo siguiente ya no estaba en su celda de la mazmorra, sino en el frío pero limpio piso de lo que parecía una biblioteca. Harry observó incrédulo las estanterías repletas de libros, hasta que Severus cayó de rodillas al suelo y un fino hilo de sangre manó de su boca.

—¡Severus, ¿qué te ocurre?!

—Soy un mago oscuro, niño tonto. Necesito un pago. Sin el pago, la magia me quita algo a cambio de lo dado.

Harry se asustó ante sus palabras, intentando sostenerlo para que se levantara, pero el mago no parecía tener fuerzas y cada vez más sangre caía de su boca.

—¡Dime que puedo hacer!

Severus alzó el rostro, con esfuerzo, y posó una mano en su cara.

—Coge al niño y se feliz.

Fueron sus últimas palabras.

La magia negra siempre exige una retribución.

**Fin**

**Notas finales:** Si, lo sé, es muy triste. Pero mucho. Y sí, Severus estaba enamorado de Harry. Este podría haberse enamorado de él, pero había sufrido demasiado para darle una oportunidad. Al final es Severus quién se sacrifica por no querer/saber decirle lo que sentía realmente. Esta historia va a juego con mi estado de ánimo actual. Gracias a todos los que vayan a comentarme. Espero que os haya gustado. Prometo escribir cuentos más alegres y con finales felices.


End file.
